The transmission and distribution of content over networks has evolved over the years. Users expect a service provider to be able to deliver content in various formats and at various times. In order to meet user demand, service providers may distribute content over networks using a variety of transmission techniques or models, such as broadcast and narrowcast transmissions. Broadly speaking, a broadcast model is one in which the content may be transmitted without an intended receiver or recipient having been selected, where a particular receiver or recipient determines whether to receive the content. In a narrowcast model, content is targeted to specific receiver(s) or recipient(s). A narrowcast model may include multicast and/or unicast distribution models. In a multicast model, content is targeted to a plurality of specific receivers or recipients. In a unicast model, content is targeted to a specific receiver or recipient.
Trends indicate that user consumption of narrowcast content is increasing relative to user consumption of broadcast content. This is influenced at least in part by a time-shifted consumption of content, such as video on demand (VOD), where users view and consume content at a time and place of their choosing.
While distribution of narrowcast content can be implemented with a single device, such as at a central location (e.g., a headend), broadcast content (in both analog and digital formats) is typically implemented via dedicated components and combined into a line-up for each narrowcast service group. This process may result in the use of a considerable amount of equipment. For example, additional components or circuits may be required, for which additional space, power, and cooling capacity may be required.
Additionally, each time content provided in a lineup is changed, complex operational processes may be needed to support the modification. This may be especially true when the change involves a conversion from broadcast to narrowcast delivery (or vice versa), or when wiring changes are required. A significant impact may also be imposed on a service provider in terms of operations, such as management of a combiner (e.g., an optical or radio frequency (RF) combiner).
Given the above-noted issues, and in conjunction with other issues that will become apparent upon reviewing this disclosure, content and service providers continue to seek improved techniques for distributing and transmitting content to users.